More Than Broken
by aroseforyou
Summary: Caroline must cope with the overwhelming emotions that circle her body whilst dealing with a dark period in her past. She's pushing everyone away. Will it end well for Caroline though or will she go crazy and end it? Forever. Yes. Yes she will quite dark
1. Chapter 1

Caroline must cope with the overwhelming emotions that circle her body whilst dealing with a dark period in her past. She's pushing everyone away. Will it end well for Caroline though or will she go crazy and end it? Forever.

**I love the idea of Caroline being absolutely broken to the point that she can't live any longer. Of course I would never want her to die in the show, but once I had the idea I had to experiment with her. It's basically a small fic about how her insecurities got the best of her and just talks about why she is the way she is. There's going to be a lot of memories that come flooding to her mind about the past. Also how she's coping with the feelings that are flooding her body and how it drives her insane. Literally. Its dark I'll admit but I hope you guys really like it. I would LOVE some feedback. I feel like I'm putting a lot into this fan fiction and praise or constructive criticism will be amazing.**

* * *

><p>"I guess you're going to have to kill me to get your precious moonstone back" I said through gritted teeth as I stood in a random room hearing people below enjoying themselves. We were at the masquerade bash at the Lockwood's house. My mask was beside me on the floor. Eyes. They were everywhere. Damon's looking furious. Stefan's looking shimmery and full of concern. Katherine's mirroring Damon's and Bonnie's mirroring Stefan's only Bonnie's eyes looked confused as well as concerned. A tear strolled down my face as Damon let out a humourless laugh. I shook my head "It's not like I haven't thought about doing it myself" I admitted. That shut the dick face up. Just a couple a words changed the mood fully and everyone began to understand why I was doing this. It's not like I could just go up to Damon and be all 'Hey take this stake and drive it through my heart would you!'<p>

Obviously not. I had to be sneaky about it.

"Caroline…" Bonnie barley breathed. But my eyes were fixated on the stake in Damon's hands.

"Getting a stake…pushing it through my chest…" I placed the hand that didn't have the moonstone in it, on the left side of my chest were my heart was supposed to be lively beating. "Feeling it as it kills me" I said calmly. Stefan began to move closer to me now.

"Caroline what's gotten into you?" He whispered. I stepped back as he stepped forward which made him stop in surprise.

"Yeah. Just hand over the freaking moonstone Blondie" Damon said angrily as his nostrils. I shook my head. There was no way in hell I was "handing over" the moonstone, so he might as well just kill me.

"No" With that he flashed over to me. A gasp escaped from Bonnie's mouth in shock. I was surprised she hadn't done her creepy little head explosion thing. Damon pointed the stake on top of my chest slightly pushing it, but not hard enough for it to pierce through my skin. I snarled my lip up. "Do it…" I whispered

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later.<strong>_

It hurt. What hurt? My entire body. Even in the sunlight with my new daylight ring my body still ached. Of course I knew what it was. Thirst. I was new and that meant I needed a lot of human blood, but Stefan had me on this freaking bunny stuff and I hated it, which is why I had been robbing from Damon's stash in the Salvatore basement. My frozen heart jumped to my throat when Katherine knocked on the door of my home. She smiled and tilted her head. I didn't return the smile. "Oh hey Elena, come in" Katherine grinned and put a over the top thumbs up to me before waltzing in and bouncing to my room, saying hi to my mother getting ready for work. As we heard the front door bang from mom leaving the house Katherine lay down on my bed as if she owned the place and chomped on a piece of gum.

She sighed. "So what's the update?" She said in such a casual way, as if me spying on my best friend, who just happened to be Katherine's doppelganger and who just happened to be dating Katherine's ex wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I know she was a heartless bitch, I knew the minute she turned me and threatened me that if I didn't spy on Elena and the Salvatore's she would kill me, but she could have at least acted like she cared. I folded my arms and shrugged whilst shaking my head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I told you everything that happened over the phone" I honestly felt like crying whilst saying this. When human I wouldn't dare let a snobby, skinny little whore push me around. Things were different in this world. Katherine was at least 500 years older than me and it was a dog eat dog world being a vampire. Katherine needed something, she would use me and kill me in I defied her. That's just the way my life would be from now on. Whether I could accept it or not I wasn't entirely sure. Katherine was now sitting up and frowned at me, slightly pursing her lips. "You are so useless sometimes" She muttered before standing up, her signature silky curls bouncing as she paced around my room in disgust at what she saw. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. Who the hell did she think she was? Michael freakin' Jackson? She aint no king of pop to me or anyone else.

"Well I don't have anything else to _update _you with" I mimicked her subtly hinting for her to leave me the hell alone. She turned around to me, a hard lined mouth placed just below her nose and looking very bored. I narrowed my eyes for a second time. She flipped her hair back and strutted up to me. Her face was inches away from mine as she spoke.

"You better make sure the next time I come back you _do _have something to _update me with_" She whispered in my ear. Suddenly her nostrils flickered and I knew what was coming next. I squealed slightly as she ragged my hair and threw me up against the wall. My breathing quickened and my eyes burnt with tears from the pain of my scalp burning. "Otherwise this beautiful lock of fake blonde hair will be ripped off along with your head" she said so casually as if she wasn't even trying…come to think of it she probably wasn't. She finally let go of me and I watched close up as her loud leather heals clicked against the floor. I just stayed there for a moment. I couldn't do this anymore. I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth just like daddy had taught me. The tears came anyway. I finally lifted myself from the floor and went into the bathroom. Something stopped me though. A knock on the door. I groaned and gritted my teeth. Whoever it was I would just compel them to piss off and leave me alone. I went to the door quickly and opened it, surprised to see a now very awkward looking Tyler Lockwood standing there. I wiped away my tears in a panicking way. "Tyler. What are you doing here?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed. He just looked at me and paused before speaking. I must have looked like a complete wreck; crying and my hair all messed up thanks to Katherine.

"My mom told me to drop this off for the Sherriff" He fiddled with the small envelope "but I can come back tomorrow if now isn't a good time" It wasn't a question as he stepped back and began to make his way off my porch. I walked after him and touched his arm. He turned round apologetically. Why was he feeling sorry for me? We had barley since the car accident and he didn't even come visit me. Not that I wanted him to but it was his damn fault I was in the stupid car accident in the first place! I breathed in deeply. Don't look for someone to blame Caroline. You should have just let Damon kill you… I shook the thought from my head. I didn't want to die, ignoring the fact I was already dead. "I'll give this to my mother" I said taking the envelope from his hands, our fingers touching as he did. Our fingers stayed there for a good twenty seconds until I pulled them away quickly. Tyler cleared his throat, his face suddenly full of concern.

"Look I know we don't talk that much anymore but if something's on your mind…" He offered. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Like you said, we don't talk anymore. Not since the accident" I said bitterly whilst making my way back inside my house slamming the door in his face not bothering to turn around and apologise. I breathed in. Stefan warned me about these overwhelming emotions but he said it was better to deal with them so he didn't teach me how to shut everything down. I asked Katherine and she said I would the very moment I deliver something that's worth her telling me how not to feel. But until then…I was stuck. My eyes burnt with tears again as I dragged my feet to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I cried into my pillow for hours. I remember once when I was 16 I felt like this and took it out on myself. I was in hospital and swore I would never take a knife to my wrist again. I made a sound of disgust and pulled my wrist up to my face were all of the shiny white scars were visible, a secret that only Damon Salvatore knew about. The only reason he knew is because he asked when he was feeding off of me as a human and compelled me to tell him the truth. Memories of the little things that started it all were coming back so vividly that I felt as if I was her again. Caroline Forbes, outsider of Mystic Falls High.

I was my newly turned sixteen year old self and surrounded by my two beautiful best friends Elena and Bonnie. I had always been envious of Bonnie's amazing brown eyes and long luscious eyelashes and always been jealous of Elena's long silky hair and perfect body. I was the odd one out. I had dull brown hair and was a little chubbier than Bonnie and Elena. The bell had just gone to signify school had finished and since I was the only one with my driver's license I offered Elena and Bonnie a ride home. Elena was walking with Matt but Bonnie accepted. As we were driving we talked about the history paper due in for next week. "I mean seriously who cares about the 60's? The only thing I care about from the 60's is The Beatles" Bonnie exclaimed. I giggled at her outburst. It's true. Bonnie Bennet was big on The Beatles. It carried on until finally we stopped outside Bonnie's house. I then felt my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes. I answered it. "Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey fatty!" I hung up.

Bonnie looked apologetic. I smiled. "Damn pranksters again?" Bonnie cursed. I laughed and nodded. Bonnie shook her head furiously before telling me that if they call again she will get her cousin George to come down and show them a thing or two since we knew who it was. Tyler Lockwood and his football posy. I just smiled and told her to get inside her house before she pops a blood vessel. She hugged me and I put the car back into gear, one single tear falling from my eye.

Things weren't like that now. I was a different person. Back then I was a size 12, now I'm a size 6. Back then I had brown hair, now I have blonde. Back then I was human…now I'm not. I'd give anything to be too. Just for one day even if it was as chubby Caroline, outsider of Mystic Falls High. Absolutely anything. My bed seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden and so I decided to clean myself up. The crying had slightly smudged my make-up and so I just fixed it a little. I thought that maybe I should start dressing a little sexier, since I was a vampire and stuff, so I slipped into a skinny pair of jeans and a long plain vest top making sure I had a black bra on underneath. I don't know why the bra had to be black it just seemed right with the look I was going for. I then pulled my high heel ankle boots on and gave my hair one last shake before retrieving a plain black bag and my car keys. I had been dressing like this a lot lately and trust me, people have definitely taken notice. At school the pigs of the football team ask if they can "tap that" and usually I would love the attention but I didn't want attention. I wanted to be inflicted with physical pain to take away the internal pain. But since I was kind of oblivious now nothing would necessarily work. I drove to the Mystic Grill were there happened to be some sort of party going on. Then the light bulb flickered. Of course. It was Damon's birthday. Yeah I remember the very asshole-y text message off him himself saying

PARTY AT THE GRILL CELEBRATING ME! FEEL FREE TO DROP BY…WITH A GIFT – D

I sighed walking in and plastering a confident smile on my face as people admired me and asked were I got my shoes from. I eventually found the birthday boy in the middle of the floor surrounded by a huge circle of people screaming "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" over and over again at Damon who was drinking what looked like, and smelt like, beer out of a metre cup. It was one of those silly stereotypical party games that Damon would play. A cheer escaped the circle as Damon finished the beer off and raised his hands and nodding his head like the cocky ass he was. Then he saw me and gave me a smouldering look. Her left the crowd and the next person took on the metre long beer chugging game.

"Hello Blondie!" He said fiddling with the end of my vest top whilst scrolling his blue eyes up and down my body. "Don't you look good" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him and laughed before walking away. He was a serious pig sometimes. Most times. I scanned the room of dancing drunks and finally found a familiar face over at the pool table. Stefan was alone playing and so I walked over to him. I grabbed a pool stick and smiled at him. He laughed, but I did catch that little glimpse he gave my body. I bit my lip.

"Hey" Was all he said. I smiled.

"Hi. Anyone playing with you?" We had to shout over the music. He shook his head and told me how Elena had had enough of the party and went home with Bonnie. He was alone. I nodded and with that we started playing pool. I completely forgot about my whole situation with Katherine and actually found that throughout the evening I was enjoying myself. But the pain was still there…it just buried itself when I was around people and enjoying myself. It will be ten times worse when I go home. If I go home. I will probably end up spending the night with someone and feed off of them and use them to take my mind of things. I had changed. I mean as soon as I found out what I was I knew it would happen but it frightened me. After two hours of playing pool Stefan and I left The Grill for a moment to get some fresh air. We sat on a bench outside. I didn't have a coat but didn't care about the cold. I didn't care about anything. It's not like the cold would kill me. I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked down once again at my wrists. Stefan noticed this what with him being observant and all.

"I've always wondered what they're from. Did you have an accident when you were little or something?" Stefan wondered out loud looked at me. I smiled looking back at him and shook my head.

"Not really. We had this cat and it scratched me a lot. This one time it scratched me so badly that I was in hospital so my mom ended up giving it away" I nodded as the words came out oh so fluently. It was the story my mother came up with for me to tell my friends. She didn't want anyone knowing about it. The truth has stayed between me, my mother and the Mystic Falls hospital for over a year and a half now. Stefan nodded not seeming convinced. He may be hot but he wasn't an idiot. Of course he knew. Everyone else was so naïve and just didn't want to believe that perfect little Caroline was hurting so hard that she would try to kill herself. But Stefan had felt pain. Real pain. He knew what it was like to have an impulsive urge to just…end everything. I know he did. Elena had told me that Stefan had threatened to take his ring off in the sun once because the guilt he felt was too much for him to handle. So yes. Stefan knew exactly what I was feeling.

He pointed his thumb back to The Mystic Grill were everything seemed to be booming now. "Wanna go back inside?" I stood from the bench and Stefan followed.

"Nope. Not really" I said. Stefan laughed but walked with me inside anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. My first chapter. Just to be clear Caroline has no particular love interest in this fan fiction. She pushes everyone away but Stefan will just be there and force his help upon her. But that's all. Nothing romantic. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Quick chapter update :) thanks for all the feedback guys please keep the reviews coming. So this chapter is really kind of focusing on delving into the small depths of Caroline's now fully developed depression. She's kind of going crazy. Can she convince herself that it's all just a phase and that it'll stop eventually?**

* * *

><p>I tear fell from my cheek as I lay in the stranger's bed. It's sad really, that I needed distractions like Damon in order to cope. I didn't want to end up at rock bottom like he is. I wanted to learn how to handle myself. How to switch it off. And I tried, believe me I did but I didn't think there was any particular way. Damon said it was like a button. Well where the hell was that button? I threw the ugly covers of me not necessarily bothered if I woke the stranger up and slipped my underwear and clothes on. I retrieved my bag and checked the time on my cell. 4:10am. It was early for me. My mother probably wasn't home but if she was she would just pretend she can't hear me creeping in. Last thing she needed was to deal with her teenage daughter. It frustrated me sometimes that I would go into her room while she's sleeping and just cradle her face with my hands, debating whether to snap her neck or not. It would be a hell of a lot easier without her in my life. But at the end of the day she was still my mother. I couldn't just kill her. I parked my car outside my lifeless home that was barley lived in no a days. It was just a place that had a bed with my name on it. A place that possessed so many memories, some of them happy, most of them not so much. If it were up to me I would rip the house apart wall by wall, brick by brick until all I could see was it's shattered remains. I shook my head. Dark thoughts had been circling my head. I wanted to get back to me. And the real me wouldn't be sleeping with guys I didn't know so the pleasure would overwhelm me instead of the pain. They say sex is the key to everything. I don't believe that. I believe it is a distraction…for a while. Then you just become numb. I breathed and stepped out of my vehicle surprised at the familiar face sitting on the porch steps of my home.<p>

"Stefan. Um hey" I waved awkwardly batting my lashes. I know what this must have looked like. It was only a couple of hours ago I left Stefan at the insane party at The Grill because I "wanted an early night". He smiled rubbing his hand together, now standing up from his seat (my porch steps). He inhales deeply. "I'm shocked you're not still at the party?" I joked, attempting to cover up the awkwardness. He raised his eyebrows, a feature I had always found adorable on him.

"Actually the party moved to the boarding house and I wanted to check up on you" I narrowed my eyes and suddenly darted him a dirty look. He wanted to check up on me? I shook my head and stormed past him fiddling with my keys. It was dark and I hoped I'd gotten the right one, but when I tried it in the doors key hole it didn't work.

"I don't need you to check up on me Stefan. I'm okay…" I lied searching for a different key. I felt Stefan's big hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly knowing that he knew. He knew exactly what was going on with me. And that terrified me. Someone else knowing how dark my mind had become. I didn't want the darkness becoming infectious, so I kept it solely to myself. I had for years now. Tears burnt in my eyes. Why in hell was I so freaking emotional lately? Finally Stefan's green eyes met mine. A tear fell down my cheek fast. Even If I tried it would have fallen anyway. I bit my cheek from the inside as Stefan put both his hands on my shoulder and leaned his face closer to mine.

"We're going to get through this Caroline. I promise. I said it once and I'll say it again" Stefan started. Tears came faster now. "I will not let anything happen to you…" He repeated the words of that fateful day when Katherine Pierce turned me into a vampire. I shook my head. He had already broken his promise so what's the point in him saying it again? I know I can't blame Stefan. He didn't know about Katherine. But it wasn't just Katherine. It was…me. I let out a whimper and was willing when Stefan pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder as he shushed me trying to calm me down, stroking my hair. I wonder if Elena knew about where he was. What would she say if she found out her boyfriend was comforting and hugging with her best friend? I then pulled away wiping my cheeks frantically. I smiled gratefully. He returned the smile and took one of my hands. He traced circles around my wrists.

"You're pretty broken…aren't you?" I licked my dry lips and gulped before giggling at his obvious question.

"That's kind of an understatement…" Stefan's eyes were full of sadness at my reply. He saw me as his little sister and so didn't like it when I was hurting. However it's a little late trying to fix me. There were pieces of me splashed in all different places. It was too late. I was unfixable. I suddenly realised. I couldn't be fixed…I will never…be fixable. Horrified at the thought I hysterically ran back around to the front door and twisted to knob, breaking the lock and opening the door without using the damn key. Leaving the door wide open and a very confused Stefan I zoomed to my bedroom locking my door behind me and rushing to my bed, ready to cry myself to sleep as I did every night…

* * *

><p>Stefan's POV.<p>

I was startled. She looked so hopeless and terrified as she ran into her home. Since she's never invited me in I couldn't go in and talk to her. Or shut the door. I felt guilty. I should be helping her a lot more. Hell I've only helped her once and it wasn't a very progressive day. I stood by the open door and whispered. "Caroline…" Knowing she would hear me. I sure could hear her whimpers and cries as she curses Katherine's name and hopes goes to hell for doing this to her. "I'll be back tomorrow…get some sleep" Was all I could think of that was worth her hearing. She sobbed and sobbed and when I didn't get a reply and everything went silent I decided she had fallen asleep and sped home with my supernatural speed. I was happy to see everyone leaving the boarding house. Damon was on one of the sofas in the lounge two girls basically eating him. Seriously, it was disgusting. Tongues and mouths and saliva …ew. I cleared my throat which forced Damon to sigh and separate from the slutty looking women. Geez. For an "Eternal Stud" he sure did have bad taste. He stood drowsily and draped an arm around my shoulder pointing his index finger at me.

"My baby bro! Yeah he is" He said showing me off to his new lady friends. He sighed happily before looking me in the eye. "What can I do for you handsome? Anything for my little brother" Damon sang poking me with his other finger on his free hand.

"Well you can start by getting rid of these girls" I was so dying to say whores since dressing in leather mini skirts and leather belly tops didn't give of any other kind of impression. A chuckle escaped from Damon's lips.

"Yeah I can't do that, but I will take them upstairs to my room so we're out of your hair and so you won't feel awkward…unless you want to join us? I'm very okay with sharing" Damon said slurring on his words. I guess it was acceptable since it was his birthday. 145 years ago Damon would have turned 24. I smiled sternly.

"I'm good" I said whilst patting my brothers back and leaving for my own room. I removed my shirt. It was something I did straight away when I was tired or had a lot on my mind. I hoped sincerely that Caroline wouldn't do anything stupid. I sensed that about her tonight. Her recklessness, her desire to make the feelings disappear. She had to learn to deal with them though before she can turn them off. I would teach her eventually. I just hope when the time comes it's not too late…

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV.<p>

I was sinking the knife into my skin only to see it knit itself back together again. I sighed in frustration. It was the sixth time I had tried now. It hurt yes but then the sensation of it healing itself ran through my entire body. I cried and threw the knife to the floor pulling my knees up to my chin shaking. I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be like this. I repeated continuously through my mind trying to reassure myself that it'll all pass and I'll be a good vampire like Stefan and meet a human one day and eventually turn them just like Stefan would with Elena at some point during their relationship. I felt like there were voices in my head at the same time telling me that I was wrong. That I was a time bomb and I was about explode and do something insane. I ragged at my hair trying to stop the voices. My insecurities were screamed at me in my head as I remembered that had in many ways changed me…

"Why do you want to dye your hair? Your hair is beautiful" Elena exclaimed as I told her about my plans to get my hair renewed. I had a vision in my head. Short, layered and blonde. I wanted the vision to be true. If people couldn't accept me as I am I would change myself. I have always hated my hair and my mum didn't mind me dying it so why not? I shrugged and just said I wanted a change, that we were growing up and wanted to do something that made me feel like I was a teenager and not some socially awkward outcast. Elena shook her head.

"Don't put yourself down like that Care. Your not an outcast…look Matt is waiting I got to go. I'll text you" And with that Elena had disappeared across the road embracing her boyfriend Matt Donavan, him placing a peck on her cheek. She was happy, but he was waaayyyyy more into her than she was with him. I would pick up the blonde dye on the way home I thought on my way to my car. I was so ready for this change it was unreal. I then realised I forgot something from my locker. Damn. I quickly turned around and ran to my locker that was luckily close to the entrance of the school. I got my science book out only to be faced by a group of tall stocky males. I was scared immediately as I saw the main one that haunted my life. Tyler Lockwood stood in front of everyone else. His features possessed an evil smile as he stepped closer to me. My science book fell out of my hands due to the shock. A few chuckles escaped from the other jocks. What was their damn problem? Why did they always pick on me? I hadn't done anything to them! Tyler nodded. Then, before I knew it I was being lifted over someone's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed as I kicked continuously. They ignored me. I didn't know where I was going. No one was around and I was terrified. Were they going to rape me? My answer was no when they started spitting out insults at me. I cried and they thought that was pathetic. Eventually they tossed me into a dark room. When I say dark I mean…yeah seriously dark. They shut the door and managed to lock it somehow. I banged on the door so hard screaming for someone to let me out. I cried hysterically until finally, four hours later the janitor had returned to put back his brush and fancy vacuum. My mother picked me up from school and the next day I was sent off to my father in Washington DC. Yeah that's right, my mother just sent me off. I attended school in New York for a month and a half. My dress size had dropped from a size 12 to a size 6. It didn't happen easily. Every day would be hard and I had to completely change my diet. But it was worth it. No more ugly, fatty Caroline. My luscious blonde hair was perfect just how I wanted it, just like the vision in my head. My father had been teaching me how to be fierce. How to tell the bullies were to stick it. If it wasn't for him I would have just went back a hot chick. But I went back not only hot, but confident. I kept in touch with Bonnie and Elena via text message, phone calls and skype so things weren't really different with us when we got back, but everyone else was stunned.

Dorky little Caroline had a new wardrobe, new hair, a new body and a new attitude.

Since then it was me, Bonnie and Elena at the top of the social food chain. If my mother hadn't have sent me off maybe things would be different. Damon wouldn't have taken a liking to me and I would have been left out of the entire supernatural world. This was her fault. Everything was her fault. And she would pay. But all in due time.

Now I just had to sleep and be haunted by all those memories of being on top and yet still feeling at rock bottom…


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah I realised on my first chapter I wrote "two weeks later" instead of "two weeks earlier" like a total idiot, so sorry about that but everything that has happened is leading up to that little part on the first chapter at the masquerade ball if that makes any sense at all ****L**** sorry for the confusion. Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the feedback it's really great so keep 'em coming. Also I am considering a romantic situation between Caroline and Stefan. What do you guys think? Also a bit of Stefan in this fanfiction and small flashback of him and Lexi I have always wanted to write about! The Bon Jovi concert :D Anyways enjoy. Enjoy. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sipped on the small glass of whiskey as I heard someone knocking at the door. It was 9:30am in the morning. I knew exactly who it was. Just like Stefan had promised he was at my door bright and early. He never really went to school. I had my reasons but I wonder what his were. I invited him in knowing he wanted to talk. We sat down on the sofa and I lashed the rest of the whiskey down my throat before pouring another. I felt Stefan's eyes bore into my back. "Want some?" I asked, spinning around a taking a sip. Stefan had his emotionless expression on as he shook his head and murmured<p>

"It's early…" I rolled my eyes and slammed my glass on the table. I shrugged.

"Your point?" I spat through my teeth. Seriously why was he even here? To play the big brother? He inhaled slightly and stood from his seat on the sofa, slowly walking over to my position by the table. He was close. I backed away a little but he continued coming closer. Shaking his head he looked down as if he were upset or disappointed.

"It's…normal. You know? You've been through so much" He paused, starring at my exposed wrists. I pulled my long pushed up sleeves over the scars. Stefan continued, his eyes now intensely on mine "and then to be turned into a vampire on top of all that? It's hard and I get that, but Caroline if you want to get things back to normal you have to let me he-"

"Things aren't going to go back to normal Stefan" I simply cut in, a deadliness that had never possessed in my sweet, feminine voice. Stefan seemed a little shocked and honestly so was I, but he soon got passed it.

He stepped closer to me again and this time I just stood there. He was wasting his time. He thinks he knows, but with me it' different. It's not just the bloodlust or the overwhelming feelings. It's the things I have pushed to the back of my mind and forgotten about that hurts the most. I'm sure if it weren't for those things then I would be able to get through this. But I can't. And with probably never be able to. Stefan's hand snatched mine. My stomach fluttered. I was frozen. I knew the motion wasn't anything romantically linked but my breath still got trapped in my wind pipe. His cool hand was warmer than mine. Probably because he was good. I used to be but not anymore. I took my hand from Stefan's and folded my arms. He didn't seem particularly phased by the motion. "Come The Grill tonight? We'll talk?" He asked in a hopeful voice. I was taken aback. He was asking me to confide in him? Of course he was. I simply shrugged. "Please?" He was saying please? My stomach twisted and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" I said. Stefan let out a breath of relief and made me promise to be there at 6:30pm. I laughed. The twinkle in his eyes was worth it, and I decided then that I wanted to confide in him. Maybe he wouldn't get it. Maybe he couldn't understand. Maybe he couldn't change anything, but for the first time in a long time I felt like someone wanted to listen and I actually wanted to be heard.

* * *

><p>Stefan's POV.<p>

I smiled as Caroline playfully ordered me out of her house and slammed the door in my face. Leaving her home I thought about going to school to check up on Elena even though we were on a break. My heart ached thinking about the previous night when Elena had unintentionally broke my heart. That is when I ran to Caroline's. I didn't know what else to do. I was hoping she would comfort me, I had no idea she would need comforting. Barley anyone knew about Elena and I but I supposed the news would be made public today. I wondered if Caroline knew, whether Elena had contacted her to tell her. Probably not. Why was I even thinking about it? I didn't care if Caroline knew or not. Did I? I shook my head. Soon enough I found myself back at the Boarding House, to Damon with his 'thinking' face plastered on. I arched an eyebrow in his direction as he curiously sipping on his small glass of his favourite Jack Daniels whiskey. "So, what's the diabolical master plan this time?" I questioned him, and he said the thing that had been running through my head all night.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to kill her" I nodded in agreement and shoved my hands down in my dark jean pockets. We had to kill Katherine. That was the only option. Within a matter of moments Alaric knocked on the door with Jeremy and Bonnie. They walked in, in a single file line, Alaric at the front him and Jeremy holding different type of weapons to kill a vampire. The hairs on the back of my neck raised at the site of the stakes of all different size were laid down in front of me. I sensed Damon was disturbed as me, but we had a duty. It consists of two things we wanted, the moonstone and revenge, oh sweet revenge. I wasn't usually a revengeful person but what Katherine had done was unforgivable and unacceptable. She needed to pay. We knew exactly what we were going to do.

My weapon was a beautifully fitted sleeve that slipped under my blazer. We planned our attack for the Masquerade ball in just two days. Until then we had to keep it from Elena. Not that I would be speaking to her anyway…she had been avoiding me since last night. Damon made a comment about back outs and regrets. If anyone had any they would leave and leave now. No one left, which made my still heat jump. It was really happening. Was I completely thrilled? Sure. But there will always be that part of me that will always be connected to Katherine. At the end of the day, it was her vampire blood that replaced my human blood. We were forever attached and as much as the fact annoyed me, well, there was still a part of me that still felt for her and a part of me that wanted to leave the room and say I didn't want to kill her. But it had to be done and my hatred for her overshadowed everything else I felt towards her. Bonnie and Jeremy were in the parlous with Rick. I pulled Damon outside, shutting the door so the others couldn't hear. "Are we definitely going through with this?"

Damon raised his eyebrows at me, as if I should know the answer.

"Uh. Yeah…she tried to kill Jenna and sooner or later she's gonna go after _Elena_" He emphasised the word Elena as he knew if I kept her in mind, there wouldn't be anything stopping me. It was just so Damon, subtly helping his brother. I nodded inhaling oxygen. Damon placed his hard, bony hands on my shoulders our faces now inches apart. His icy eyes starred deeply into mine. "We can do this Stefan. We'll kill the bitch that did this to us…I promise" He promised. I took in each word carefully and eventually shook my head in agreement. Damon's hands patted against my broad shoulders once before he opened the double doors into the parlour and joined the others. I soon followed, but before I knew it the time had escalated and it was 5:30pm. In thirty minutes I would make my way to The Grill. Sure I would be early, but I wanted to be there for when she arrives so she wouldn't be waiting…

_An Hour Later…_

Caroline was making her way through the front doors of The Mystic Grill. Something fluttered in my stomach at her choice of clothes. A tight white tank top that revealed a little bit of her slim stomach, a small black waist coat that was open, dark skinny jeans, high heeled ankle boots and a big leather bag to match. She wore her hair in her signature wavy style and little make-up as usual. I smiled at her as she sat down opposite me on the table. She puffed a breath of air out as she relaxed in her seat. "Hey. How are you?" I asked politely. She smiled suspiciously whilst shrugging.

"Fine I guess…" I handed her a menu and waited for her to order. She unwillingly took it and ordered a chicken salad. I ordered a cheese burger and fries. Caroline giggled at my stereotypical manly choice of meal. Her expression was soon serious as she examined me carefully.

"So I'm guessing you didn't just bring me here to buy me dinner?" She questioned. I smiled at her. Caroline wasn't silly. But honestly, I didn't know how to start. _Why are you so broken? Did something happen? Why did you self harm? Just tell me. I want to help…_

All of them seemed too pushy and forward. I just inhaled. I had to be clever about this. I had to make her trust me.

"I just wanted to take things off your mind. Sometimes being alone, can force you to become isolated and a danger to not only yourself but to others around you. Take it from someone who knows" I said softly, leaning in close. She nodded, picking at her fingernails and starring into her lap.

"Thank you" She smiled, her eyes glistening as if she were about to cry. I then realised that since Caroline had been turned we assumed she would just adjust herself. She wouldn't. She needed help. It came to my attention that no one had actually…asked her how she is. In fact we had all just avoided her. I would change that. Tonight was about her and if she wanted to confide in me in her own time, then she would. I was about to ask her how her day had been, until we felt an unexpected presence. Both of our eyes robotically turned to a see a slightly confused Elena hovering over us.

"Uh hey Caroline….Stefan" She nodded. I nodded back. She tucked a strand of her behind her small ear as I looked into the dark wooden table. "So I didn't see you at school today" Elena said clearing her voice. I felt Caroline roll her eyes without even looking at her and laughed slightly, now feeling _Elena's_ suspicious eyes on me. Caroline sighed.

"I ditched school today. I just…didn't feel up to it" She said, revealing a particular sadness in her voice I hadn't heard. Elena noticed too, as she patted Caroline's shoulder and said if she needed someone to talk to she was her girl.

"Well, I'll call you. Stefan" I sighed and rolled my eyes before nodding. Her eyes narrowed in my direction before she left the table. Honestly I didn't mean to roll my eyes. I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know…why either, which is what bugged me the most. Why? I wanted her back didn't I? I loved her of course but…maybe a break is just what we needed right now. After she's safe just like she said. I finally looked back up to see an amused Caroline.

"What?" I asked my hands clasped together on the table. Caroline shrugged.

"She thought we were on a date. It's weird having Elena being jealous of me for a change is all" She said, again looking down at her hands. I laughed, then the waitress brought us our food and we ate, talking like friends. Talking like buds. My mind suddenly drifted to one of the best nights of my 145 years of existence.

* * *

><p>"Wanted dead or alive? It's our theme song" Lexie squealed as we pounced our fists in the air, surrounded by sweaty drunken men. <em>I am a cowboy on a steel horse I ride; I'm wanted dead or alive. <em>Lexi and I sang at the top of our voices. What an atmosphere and the fact that it was my birthday just made everything seem better. It was then the one, the only Jon Bon Jovi pointed at me. My eyes grew wild. Sure we were going to crash the after party anyway, but knowing the legend himself was inviting me up on the stage…I seriously thought my head was going to explode. Lexie grabbed my hand as she pulled me to the steps of the stage were security let us up. Lexie had to come too of course. It would mean nothing without her there. I was completely cool about it…I mean, if you count jumping tackling Jon almost knocking him right over. He graciously put his arm around my neck, me tucked under one armpit and Lexie under the other. We sang our hearts out and were so hyped for the rest of the night. We didn't even bother crashing the after party; instead we left central park and retreated to the Statue of Liberty.

Before I knew it Lexie was teasing me, threatening if I didn't dance she would throw me over. Not that I would die, but I didn't want to fall into the ice cold water below. So I had to. Of course I sucked a couple of tequilas. There I was, dancing on the flame of the Statue of Liberty with my best friend in the whole wide world, knowing that tomorrow didn't matter as long as I was with her and having fun tonight…

* * *

><p>Caroline giggled as I finished telling her the story out loud. "So, you got on stage with Bon Jovi, and then instead of hanging out with them after the concert you went and danced on the top of the Statue of Liberty drunk? Wow. That's pretty um…"<p>

"Not boring, like how I am now?" I finished her sentence. Caroline gave me a guilty look, but just smacked me playfully before scooping up the remains of her salad. After a small silence she gulped down her food and pointed the fork in my direction with a warm smile on her face.

"I was actually going to say incredible!" She said. We laughed and she shrugged. "I mean who knows; maybe one day you can give me the _New York Experience: Stefan style_" I was supposed to reply with my voice, but I did with my facial expression. An overwhelming feeling was released through my body. I wanted to scoop her of her seat, flop her over my shoulders and take her to New York right now. Why? Because for the first time in a long time, Caroline was being herself. I just nodded. She raised an eyebrow. "Stefan has no, cheesy, friendly comment to make? That's a first" I shook my head and asked the waitress for the check. She left a little black board that held the receipt on it. Caroline rummaged through her purse. I placed my hand on hers, stopping her from taking cash out.

"I'll get the check…" I slowed. Our hands got tangled and I knew she felt the electricity run through our bodies. It was strange. I had always identified Caroline as a gorgeous, down to earth girl. I had never been attracted to her. We stayed like that for a moment, before she fluttered her eyelashes insecurely and pulled her hand away, putting her small purse back into her black bag. She inhaled and I breathed out an awkward laugh.

"Well, uh, thank you for buying me dinner. It's been great really, but I think it's time I went home" She said, pushing her chair back and standing up. I pulled some cash out and left it on the small black board and stood up with Caroline. Her bag was hung over her shoulder as she started approaching the door. I got there before her and opened it for her. She smiled gratefully. Her heels clicked viciously against the pavement as she started walking down the street, her pale blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" I called out to her. Suddenly the sound of her heels stopped as did she. She turned around, frustration on her face but covered by the surprise.

"I'm okay walking alone…I mean if you're _desperate _to join me I guess that'd be okay too" She smirked. I let out a laugh before jogging up to her. We walked ever so slowly talking about regular stuff, simply enjoying each others presence in the blissful twilight…

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV.<p>

"So when are you taking me to New York?" I asked as we finally made it to the porch of my home. Stefan let out a laugh and put his finger to his chin in an overdramatic way. "You know, it's my birthday in a couple of weeks?" I bit my lip. He rolled his eyes playfully. I sighed. Tonight had been wonderful. I looked down at my hands, saddened by the occurring thought that I would be alone very soon. I didn't want that. If this was what it felt like to have someone care, I wanted it every second of every minute. Stefan noticed this and sat down on the first porch step, patting the space next to him. I smiled a small smile and sat next to him. It was getting chilly as I realised I probably should have worn a coat. But I'm a vampire; I didn't think it was necessary. I inhaled deeply letting my head fall back slightly, shutting my eyes.

"You want to talk?" I heard Stefan's whisper and immediately my world became dark again. I did want to talk. I wanted at least _someone _to know. I _needed _someone to know. I re-opened my eyes due to Stefan's large hand over my thigh comfortingly. I starred into my hands for a moment and finally lifted my gaze back on him. I nodded shyly. "I'm here" Stefan abruptly said as a single tear fell from my cheek. The memories were flooding back. The self harming, the hospital and something else. Something else I had replayed in my mine since I became immortal. Stefan needed to know. I needed him to know. Tonight was so good because it was him helping me. If it were Elena, Bonnie or even Damon I would have rolled my eyes and not changed. But I wanted to. Stefan wanted me too and to do that I would have to open up to him.

His muscular arm wrapped around my dainty frame as I sobbed into his chest. "I n-need to tell you so-omthing" I said in between sniffles and tears. I wiped my face as my chest throbbed. I pulled away from Stefan's chest so I could look at his face. His eyes were pleading, helpless and full of worry.

"It's okay Caroline. Just tell me. I want to help you…" He whispered, both of his hands now cradling my face. I nodded gulping down before speaking.

"It was two years ago. Well before you came to town. I'd just come back from Washington DC where I went after Tyler locked me in the janitors closet" I rushed hysterically. Stefan looked confused. Of course he didn't know what I mean, but I didn't care. I just needed to be out with it. "I had just lost weight and died my hair. I was a hottie, and Tyler asked me out on a date and I said yes. Which was stupid because him and his stupid football posy use to bully me-"

"Caroline…" Stefan cut in suddenly looking worried, like he knew already where this was going.

"He…Tyler…he" I said not able to finished my sentence. Stefan's waited.

"What did he do to you Caroline?" He whispered.

I shook my head and but my cheek from the inside. "He raped me"


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Years ago…_

I giggled as I bit on my lip flirtatiously. Tyler was actually really cute and funny when he wasn't pushing me into lockers and locking me in janitor closets. "So after that we just went back to Mick's house. Hey speaking of the man, Mick what's up?" He shouted across the Mystic Grill at a huge guy that was in the football team. Mick looked around for who had called him and eventually stalked over towards our table. My heart throbbed slightly. I remembered him. Shivers tingled my spine as he looked at me surprised whilst doing some sort of complicated handshake with Tyler. I bit the straw of my iced lemonade, awkwardly looking away. "Who's the hottie?" Mike asked as if I wasn't even there. Tyler looked and sat back down opposite looking smug.

"Don't play dumb man. It's Caroline Forbes" He said, leaning in his chair amused at the shock on Mike's face. I smiled and waved. He then brought his date over, and before I knew it there was me, Tyler, Mike and Kim from our English class. She talked me into trying out for the cheerleading team. I just said yes for the sake of it. Tyler seemed to be thrilled at it. Could it be that the jackass of the century wanted to be a power couple with me? I blushed at the thought. After our drinks Tyler thought it would be a wonderful idea to take a walk down by Wickery Bridge. I inhaled sharply at the thought of tracking through the dark woods. It was getting late, but I didn't want to say no. I was finally beginning to feel accepted. So I took Tyler's large hand and Mike took Kim's and off we were. The wind was violent as it drenched us on our way to Wickery Bridge. Mike suddenly revealed a crate of beer he had Kim put in her over-sized bag for him. I was wondering why her bag was so big. Anyway, the guys pretty much demolished the crate within five minutes, but what the hell right? That's what teenagers do. They get drunk and party. The water was wild and scared me a little. I would make up and excuse and call my mom to come get me. Or walk…she would probably be in work. It was creeping up to 11:00pm when Kim and Mike disappeared after a long, awkward make out session in front of me and Tyler. I was starting to regret my decision of wearing a skirt as the wind picked up. I was shivering.

"You know" He started as we lay on the grass next to the waters. I looked at him. Tyler was very beautiful, but now he seemed flawless. His tan skin looked darker and his brown, droopy eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "I am really sorry for what went down with us…but I mean look at you? You've turned into someone completely different. Funny" He leaned forward, touching my hand as he did. "You talk" I giggled, he lifted his hand to my cheek. "And absolutely gorgeous…" and with that, our lips touched.

Yes, that's right! Tyler Lockwood was my first kiss. Whether he was drunk or not. I smiled as his tongue moulded with mine, even though it was sloppy and all I could taste was the vile beer he had lashed down his throat it was still alright. He pulled away for a moment, something…strange in his eyes. He bit his lip before kissing me again, only rougher this time. I still just went along with it, until his hand drifted down to my skirt. I pulled away, placing my hand on his chest shaking my head. "No way" I whispered. He narrowed his eyes. I stood up from my position and began to walk away. He was soon chasing after me; grabbing my arm, he dragged me into the woods and pushed me against a tree. I was scared. My chest throbbed from my sharp intakes of oxygen. His eyes weren't beautiful anymore, the darkness from the woods reflected in them as he forced another kiss on me. I resisted not moving my lips or letting my tongue slip into his mouth. Then, out of nowhere, an overwhelming feeling of power filled my veins me. I slapped Tyler hard in the face. He was taken aback at my sudden strength and stepped back a little, not enough for me to escape though. He rubbed his cheek, fury may as well have been written in black marker on his forehead. It was then tears burnt in my eyes. "Tyler…" I whispered. He pushed me harder against the tree, covering my mouth when a scream escaped my lips. His hands slipped up my skirt as he got rid of my underwear.

"No girl says no to me!" He spat viciously before removing his leather belt from around his waist. Tears streamed down my face. It hurt. It hurt so badly that I wanted to die. Humiliation flushed through my being. How did I let this happen? How did things get like this? When Tyler was done with me he threw me down to the floor. I whimpered, and before I knew it he was gone. I was there. Left alone at almost midnight. I let tears fall as I just lay on the grass. I was tired…drained. I wanted to sleep. Forever. I didn't want to think about it…but I did.

So, the last thought before I let darkness fall around me completely was the fact that I had just been raped…by Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

><p>Stefan's POV.<p>

"My mom found me the next morning. I told her what happened I just didn't tell her who. She was furious of course, by the fact I wouldn't tell her but I was just so…" Caroline couldn't finish her sentence due to her hysterical state. I was horrified, disgusted. How on earth could anyone do that? And to Caroline? I shushed her, rubbing her arm comforting her. "Stefan you-you can-n't te-ell…" I shook my head and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Of course" I said. She shut her eyes tight, letting for tears fall. I wiped them away with my hand and left her to sob into my chest. Her crying barley stopped, but did eventually calm down. It wasn't long after that before I heard the light snoring of Caroline. She had cried herself to sleep. I shut my eyes and shook my head. I wondered if that was a nightly routine for her. Crying herself to sleep. If so I would have to change that. I would do anything! I sighed, slipping my hands underneath Caroline's fragile body and lifted her from the porch steps. I crept in the lifeless house, tip toeing into Caroline's too girly room. But it wasn't. The walls had been stripped of all her posters and everything pink had been taken away. I was confused. I then inhaled a light breathe. She had grown up, she had changed. Not just with sadness. Caroline had grown up…I had just been to in love with Elena to pay attention. A small smile grew on my face as I lay Caroline on her cream sheets.

She was…beautiful. I had never been attracted to Caroline…ever. But why was I feeling like this for her? I shook the feeling away, pushing a piece of hair from her face before finally leaving. I ran to the boarding house, only instead I found myself at the door of the Mystic Grill scanning the room for Tyler Lockwood. I may have acted calm about my new discovery but I was actually furious. No I was more than furious. Tyler had_ raped _Caroline. I wasn't just going to let that slide. I wasn't just going to okay with that. I stood by the front door watching people get ready to leave. I knew he was here, I didn't know how I just did. It was then he passed me, exiting the building. I waited for a couple of minutes before following him. He hadn't brought his car tonight thankfully, but he was with a couple of his football friends. I smiled, happy that I left the damn team. Eventually it was him in front and me behinds, stalking him as if I were the predator and he was my prey. The streetlights flickered orange to blue. I realised we were getting closer to his house so decided to speed up my pace. I was next to him. "Oh hey Tyler" I whispered casually, hoping there was no anger in my voice.

"Oh hey Stefan. It's late, what are you doing out here?" He said just as casually. I narrowed my eyes, my teeth gritting automatically.

"Oh I just took _Caroline _home…" I said emphasising Caroline's name. Tyler gulped, looking straight ahead with a guilty expression. I have to admit I felt a little bad for him, two years of living with guilt. I could relate to him in that way, only Damon knew of my guilt. As far as everyone else was concerned Tyler was still very much a selfish douche bag. He hadn't done anything about his guilt…surprisingly. If I had raped someone I wouldn't be able to handle it. I shook the thoughts from my head and focussed on the now nervous Tyler who just nodded. "Yeah she told me this little story…" I began shoving my hands down my pockets, my feet coming to halt as were Tyler's. "About this _dick _who _thought _he could get away with taking advantage of her a couple of years ago…" I said, leaning my head closer towards him. His face told me he knew exactly what I was talking about. I folded my arms, blinking. I wasn't usually one to beat around the bush or anything but I for some reason felt responsible for Caroline, and a desire to protect her overwhelmed my being. Tyler sighed, the cockiness glimmering in his eyes. Since Founders Day Tyler had become bearable, maybe even a gentleman. But he never will be a gentleman. Not now, not after forcing himself onto my Caroline-I mean Caroline. I blinked slightly dazed at the thought of Caroline being mine. Damn Stefan, get yourself together. Tyler finally decided to speak.

"Oh, well that sounds…nice?" He said nervously. And then, completely out of character I grabbed Tyler's hoodie, pushing him against a tree viciously. The tree shook forcing a couple of leaves to fall down. Tyler's breathed heavily as I pressed my knuckles into his collar bone.

"No actually it wasn't nice. Did you even apologise to her, or would that hurt your pride?" I asked rhetorically. He answered anyway.

"She said she wouldn't…it was…mistake…I did…she…forget…it" He said in a muffled tone. I didn't know I was pressing my hands on his hard enough to affect his breathing. It worried me at how protective I was of Caroline all of a sudden. I laughed an evil laugh that didn't sound like it should come from me. I shook my head as this pathetic excuse of a man struggled in my grip.

"Stay away from her. I mean it Tyler. If not I might have to do something I'll regret and I don't want that!" I spat as I pushed him hard before letting him go. Tyler lifted his hand to his chest choking on nothing, trying to force oxygen back down his throat. He coughed a couple of times and I stood and watched. "See you at school Tyler" I simply said, before running behind him and into the dark, mysterious trees. There was always a way through the woods that lead to the boarding house and within minutes I was there, opening the huge wooden doors of my home. I smiled slightly walking in, feeling a sick pleasure in my gut of my recent event with the Lockwood kid. It shouldn't be there, but it was. I then accepted it. I was good all the time. A one occasion thing is all. I thought to myself, ignoring the voice at the back of my mind explaining that this could possibly _not_ be the last time I threaten someone for Caroline. I swept the thought away strolling into the parlour of the manor watching as Damon cheerfully passed me and lat down on the puffy, blood red sofa.

I raised an eyebrow curiously at him, wondering what he had done this time. He noticed this and swigged down his scotch. I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I simply asked. Damon extended his arms innocently. Damon pursed his lips as he smiled, cockily raised one eyebrow in my direction.

"How was your date with Blondie?" He winked. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically before removing my leather jacket and retreating upstairs to my room without giving Damon a reply. "So since you're interested in another woman does this mean your precious Elena is finally available? Hey, maybe she'll even need a shoulder to cry on, someone to help her get over the fact…" His voice faded as I continued to walk upstairs. I wasn't in the mood for Damon's childish teasing right now. I shut my door softly and whipped my t-shirt off whilst falling onto my super comfortable bed. The strange thing was, usually the only thing that would be on my mind was Elena._Will she ever want me back? Why doesn't she feel safe with me? I love her so much, maybe this is just her easy way of saying she's fallen out of love with me. And there's always the unspoken attraction between her and my older brother so maybe she's realised he's the brother she wants. _The possibilities and thoughts were endless. Only I was beyond thinking about Elena tonight. Instead I was overcome with worry towards Caroline. _Is she okay? I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. I wish there was some way I could help her, make her feel loved. Why was she making me feel this way? _And then, then the thought that frightened me the most.

_I need to be with her. _

Why though? I had gone almost a year without this foreign feeling of desire for Caroline. Why now? It just didn't make any sense at all. It's like I wanted to shield her with a wing of protection. She had let me in. I smiled at the thought even though I shouldn't have. She let me in and it had been so hard for her, but…she did it. I starred at the plain ceiling of my bedroom, hands behind my head. Life was complicated as it is. Now I'm falling for Caroline Forbes? Not that I was particularly surprised of course. My life had a habit of changing like the weather.

Caroline Forbes was broken, and for some reason I was up to the challenge of putting her back together again.

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV.<p>

I woke up to the sunlight slicing through the curtains and the smell of pancakes. I knew then something was wrong. Had my mother gone mental or something? She hadn't done pancakes since dad left. That's when the whole damn separation in our relationship began. I slipped out of my covers and put my arms through my short silky house coat. I yawned whilst brushing my fingers through my hair in my way to the kitchen. "Mom wha-Stefan?" I asked, pure shock in my voice. Stefan was standing there, with specs of flour on his cheeks. He smiled bashfully.

"Hey" Was all he said. A booming laugh escaped my lips at the situation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said through laughs. Stefan smiled whilst he shrugged.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us so you might want to go and get into some clothes and stuff" He said, his focus now back to the pancakes. I narrowed my eyebrows together, all humour gone. A long day? What was he talking about?

"Um. Did I miss something?" I asked. Stefan looked up at me for a moment.

"I'm taking you out of Mystic Falls for the day. We'll do whatever you want. Now go, get changed!" He pushed. I obeyed his orders and within a couple of minutes I was ready, face washed, teeth brushed and an empty stomach to be filled. I wore light jeans and I tight v-neck t-shirt with my suede dark ankle boots finished with an oversized bag. I ate with Stefan on the kitchen surface and before I knew it we were in Stefan's red car and passing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign…


End file.
